The history of light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) is sometimes characterized as a “crawl up the spectrum.” This is because the first commercial LEDs produced light in the infrared portion of the spectrum, followed by the development of red LEDs that used GaAsP on a GaAs substrate. This was, in turn, followed by the use of GaP LEDs with improved efficiency that permitted the production of both brighter red LEDs and orange LEDs. Refinements in the use of GaP then permitted the development of green LEDs, with dual GaP chips (one in red and one in green) permitting the generation of yellow light. Further improvements in efficiency in this portion of the spectrum were later enabled through the use of GaAlAsP and InGaAlP materials.
This evolution towards the production of LEDs that provide light at progressively shorter wavelengths has generally been desirable not only for its ability to provide broad spectral coverage but because diode production of short-wavelength light may improve the information storage capacity of optical devices like CD-ROMs. The production of LEDs in the blue, violet, and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum was largely enabled by the development of nitride-based LEDs, particularly through the use of GaN. While some modestly successful efforts had previously been made in the production of blue LEDs using SiC materials, such devices suffered from poor luminescence as a consequence of the fact that their electronic structure has an indirect bandgap.
While the feasibility of using GaN to create photoluminescence in the blue region of the spectrum has been known for decades, there were numerous barriers that impeded their practical fabrication. These included the lack of a suitable substrate on which to grow the GaN structures, generally high thermal requirements for growing GaN that resulted in various thermal-convection problems, and a variety of difficulties in efficient p-doping such materials. The use of sapphire as a substrate was not completely satisfactory because it provides approximately a 15% lattice mismatch with the GaN. Progress has subsequently been made in addressing many aspects of these barriers. For example, the use of a buffer layer of AlN or GaN formed from a metalorganic vapor has been helpful in accommodating the lattice mismatch. Further refinements in the production of Ga—N-based structures has included the use of AlGaN materials to form heterojunctions with GaN and particularly the use of InGaN, which causes the creation of defects that act as quantum wells to emit light efficiently at short wavelengths. Indium-rich regions have a smaller bandgap than surrounding material, and may be distributed throughout the material to provide efficient emission centers.
While some improvements have thus been made in the manufacture of such compound nitride semiconductor devices, it is widely recognized that a number of deficiencies yet exist in current manufacturing processes. Moreover, the high utility of devices that generate light at such wavelengths has caused the production of such devices to be an area of intense interest and activity. In view of these considerations, there is a general need in the art for improved methods and systems for fabricating compound nitride semiconductor devices.